I Can Only Imagine
by wishfuldreams11
Summary: James and Lily went their separate ways after graduation, but reunited at a party. Will they become the couple everyone will talk about, or will they continue their lifes without turning around? We can only imagine.
1. That Sirius Will Find Lily

**Hey, there. I'm sick today, and I think that when I'm sick, I get all the inspiration to write. Anyways, this is a little story that if I get a good response, I'll continue with. For all my readers earlier on, who read 'Just Friends' and what not, I'm sorry that I deleted that. All my ideas were dry. I'm so sorry! I really don't care for Sirius/OC anymore. I'm more of a James/Lily kindof person. Well anyways, here's the first chapter.**

**:-:**

**Lily's POV**

Diagon Ally has to be one of the most interesting places I've ever been. Small children running around for books and cauldrons a week before school, Ministry workers stern, and serious as they run into people, but best of all, you rarely ever see someone you know, unless you plan to meet up there. Unfortunently, I don't have to plan for the worse. It just happens.

"Lily? Is that really you?" I was in a deserted shop, ordering a small coffee, when someone started to poke me on the shoulder. I wanted to turn around and yell, "Yes it's me, and stop poking my shoulder. It's bruised!" But see, most people wouldn't understand why it's bruised, and why I would yell at them for poking it.

So, instead I grabbed the hand, and turned around with a barbie small. One that is fake, but they wouldn't be able to tell even if they wanted to.

"Yes. Hello," I looked the person in front of me over. Long shaggy hair, tall, gray eyes...I knew him from somewhere...But where? School? Yes, definatly Hogwarts.

"Hello, dear Lily-Pad! I suspect you don't remember me?" He sounded like he actually expected me not to remember him! Such low expectations...

"No, I do Mr..." I wanted to kick myself. This was stupid. I really should just ask him who he was.

"Sirius. Black. Sirius Black. Now say it together for me." I smiled again.

"Hello, Sirius Black. Fancy seeing you here." I turned around, and took my coffee.

"Hello, Lily Evans. How long has it been?" He asked thinking. "Ah, far too long!" He said, answering his own question. He was coming back to me now. Best mates with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and what was the other one? Peter...Peter Pettigrew! The Marauders they called themselves. Sirius was always referring to himself in third person, and always answered questions he had just asked.

"Not long enough." I mumbled. "So, how is everything?"

"Everything is amazing. Living in a small pad with Prongs. Ah, I mean James. You do remember him?" How could I forget him? Asking me out everyday fourth through sixth year. Then, becoming head boy in our seventh year. Haven't seen him since, but I sure did remember him.

"I'm sorry, but James? Who?" Sirius looked taken back.

"James Potter? My best mate? Asked you out almost everyday?" Sirius stopped, and grinned. "You're just playing stupid! Aha! You can't pull anything over Sirius' own eyes!"

"Yeah, I remember him. How is he?" I took at small sip at my coffee.

"Tired all the time. He is an Auror now, and works all the time. Never complains though. He's single. Complains about that." He then winked at me.

"What?" I asked, confused at what the wink meant.

"Oh, nothing, small, innocent, Lily-Pad." He draped his arms around my shoulders, and walked me out the door. "He should be out here buying a new robe. Care to join Sirius in finding the famous James?"

"Actually," I crawled out of his arms, "I think I should go. Abby will be wondering where I am. It's getting late, isn't it?" I looked down at my watch, and saw that it was seven o'clock.

"I actually have a party to get to as well, so I must be going. I'll see you around, Miss. Evans! I will tell James you said hello!" He pulled me into a hug. I faught every urge to slap him. We were never close. Ever.

"Alright, but make sure you also tell him that it was really only you who said it." I smiled, and turned to walk home.

**:-:**

**Later**

**Still Lily's POV**

"Abby? You home?" I pulled the key out of the door, and shouted into the hall.

"Yeah, in my room. I'll be out in a minute!" She shouted from her room. I put my keys and purse on the table by the door, and took my coat off, onto the coat rack. I then shuffled into the den. It was still raining, so I started a small fire.

"Hey, Lils. Go put something pretty on." Abby walked into the den wearing a short deep blue dress, that matched her eyes perfectly. Her black hair was curled to perfection, probably by magic.

"Why? You going on a date that you can't handle alone?" Abby could never handle anything on her own. We always joked that I didn't allow any help, and she couldn't get enough.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. But no. A party with all the aurors. It was supposed to be at Alice's, but she had a fire, and I offered to have to party over here. Alright? So go change!" And I was so ready to make tea, and watch reruns of The Price is Right. Damn Abby and her parties.

"Alright, but just for you, I'm going to look so ugly that no one will want to even enjoy the party. Instead, they'll leave, and I will be able to watch The Price Is Right!" Abby laughed.

"That show sucks, hon. But alright, go ahead. No one's stopping you, except for all those cute guys." I laughed at her and I started to my room.

**:-:**

**Super short, I know. But I have some ideas for the next chapter that you all might like. Please review with some critism to help me out. I really am not sure about The Price is Right, but I went on google and typed in 'popular 60s TV shows' and that was on the top. I wasn't alive when Lily was, so sorry if I got that wrong. But anyways, thanks for reading! **

**Oh, and the random outburst about her shoulder has some importance. It wasn't just random.**


	2. That James Would Have a Sister

Hey. Thanks so much for reading to my second chapter...? Yeah, well anyways. Thanks so much to the following people **: LadyKnightSusan, ****sarena678****Truth in the Moon, shetlandlace. Thanks so much for reviewing, and/or adding **_**I Can Only Imagine **_**to you're alerts! Also, thank you to the 100 people who clicked on the story, read it or didn't read, either way, you make me smile! **Alright, now time for the next chapter! Thanks!

**:-:**

**James' POV**

Why tonight? Out of everynight, how did Sirius manage to convince me to go this party? Well, he doesn't know. No one but me knows. He probably wouldn't have insisted on me going if I had told him what had happened.

I looked around the room I was in. I saw that there were pictures everywhere. Lots and lots of books too. The bed I was sitting on had a deep green comforter, and black pillows. I could hear the laughter from the party I excluded myself from.

Okay, so maybe I was hiding, but I had really good reasons. So what if no one but me knew them. It wasn't like I had to tell them. Well, except for that person who just opened the door.

I jumped off the bed, and saw the one and only Lily Evans shutting the door. When she turned, she screamed, but stopped shortly after the saw that it was only me. Yes, only me. The man she had rejected for three years straight. Just me.

"I'm sorry, I'll just leave." I mumbled, making my way to the door.

"Well, alright. But I don't mind you staying in here. I was actually coming in here to hide from them too." I noticed that when she walked to her dresser, her long auburn locks didn't move. The short, black dress she was in only swayed a little bit.

"I'm not hiding...I just..." What are you going to say, James? My little sister just died, and I'm not in the mood for comforting, so I came in here. That wouldn't work, that would then lead into Lily trying to comfort you. My thoughts were interuppted by her laugh.

"James, it's fine if you're hiding. I understand. You don't look okay though...Are you sure you're just intimidated by them? Nothing more?" Wait, what? I'm intimidated? No way.

"Lily, I'm not hiding, and I'm not intimidated. I'm one of them, remember?" I stuffed my left hand into my slacks, and rubbed my head with my right. "It's just...everything is my fault."

"Well, that makes no sense at all. What's wrong?" She sat down on her own bed, and patted down next to her, gersturing me to sit down next to her. I did what I was told, and rubbed my eyes.

"Did you know I had a little sister?" It was silent for a while, and then she answered.

"Well, no. You never told me you had one." I wanted to tell her that she didn't allow me to talk to her at all, but instead continued with my story.

"Well I did. She was nine years younger. She turned eleven in Janurary. Supposed to go to Hogwarts next week."

"Tell her to have fun, and study hard for me!" Lily smiled at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Lily, she died yesterday. She was murdered by some Death Eater." I shook my head, and her eyes got wide.

"I'm so sorry, James. I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't. Don't worry about it. But the thing is, because I'm an Auror, my family and friends are getting punished. I feel so selfish. I get everything I've ever wanted, but everyone who has helped me get here gets the arse of it." Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Lily scratch her head.

"I don't understand why you think that, James...You didn't do anything."

"I'm a threat to Voldemort. Which means that if my little sister were to become an Auror, there would be one more. So he kills her, makes me weak, and then kills me. Do you understand that?"

"James, that's a stupid way to think of things! Everyone is in danger! Not just the Aurors' friends, family, and whatever! Everyone!"

"I'm not saying that we aren't...it's just that I feel more in danger than most other people do."

"That's because you're fighting him everyday. Everyone else is working on something else everyday." She paused. I could tell she was thinking of what to say. "I'm really sorry about your sister, James."

"Yeah. So am I." I lied back on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. Lily stood up off the bed, took her shoes off, and layed down on her bed. I sat up, and looked back at her. She had a remote in her hand, and was leaning against her headboard.

"**The Price is Right **is on." She smiled at me, and turned the weird box on. I joined her, and laughed when I saw the man talk through the box.

"That is weird." Lily laughed.

"It's called a tele-vis-ion." I laughed. It was nice to see her again.

**:-:**

**Sirius' POV**

**The Next Morning**

"Huh. That's weird." I said, sitting up in my bed. "Sirius doesn't smell breakfast." I rolled out of bed, and grabbed a shirt and pants. I walked out of my room, and to James' room. I knocked on the door.

"Prongs? You awake?" I opened the door, and there he was. Wrapped around in his own sheets. How pathetic.

"What do you want, Sirius? I'm sleeping." He mumbled through his pillow.

"Sirius was just wondering why breakfast wasn't ready, but I'll make some this time." I walked out the door, and to the kitchen.

'He is one weird friend. Not making me breakfast.' I thought.

'You don't make breakfast for him.' Another thought responded.

"Psh! I'll make him breakfast today!" I said aloud. I took out some box that said 'Flakes', and poured them into a bowl. I pulled out a spoon, and had a bite, which I then spit back into the bowl.

"Weird. Doesn't taste the same. Missing something cold..." I opened the freezer, and put a chunk of ice into the bowl, tried it again, and gave up.

"Prongs! How do you make 'Flakes'?" I grabbed the box, and walked down to James' room.

**:-:**

Random Sirius moment at the end, but we didn't see much of him in this chapter. Kind of boring chapter if you ask me. Probably because James is depressed. Anyways, please review with some good critism! Thanks!


	3. That Sirius Cuts His Hand Open

Hey! Thanks for reading to my third chapter! Things will get a little better after this. Okay, people to thank! Thank you to ** Truth of the Moon, Fangedleaf, sarena678, likewise4me, and shetlandlace. Another thanks to likewise4me for adding **_**I Can Only Imagine **_**to their favorites! Thanks so much to everyone! **Another thank you to the 81 people or computers who read/looked at chapter one, and to the 77 people or computers who read/looked at chapter two! You all put a smile on my face! Now, to chapter three!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story, except for characters you do not recognize from the books.

**:-:**

**Sirius' POV**

Reading the prophet usually is quite boring. The usual death is stuck in there, and 'HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS KILLING!' (no, really?) is usually on the front at least once a week. Scary, but dull. I usually don't even pick it up. I leave that for my dear friend James. But today, I was going to be the great friend and make 'Flakes' for him, read the paper (like he does), and act mature.

It's ten times harder than it looks.

After making the 'Flakes' explode, I decided to just cut up an apple, and put it in a bowl.

'Prongs can make it as fancy as he wants after I'm done,' I thought. So I then got an apple, a knife (very shiny), and a bowl. I turned the sink on all the way, which caused me to get wet.

"Shit!" Quicky, I stuck the apple under the water, and turned the sink off. "You would think they would make those a little more usable. No one wants to stick their hands under water that hurts!"

With the apple in my hand, I took the knife, and started to cut. And then I yelled.

**:-:**

**James POV**

"Padfoot? What is this?" I picked up the bowl, and saw chopped up something, with some red stuff all over it.

"Go get dressed. No need to worry about breakfast." A bloody hand took the bowl from my hand, and threw it away.

"What was it, mate?"

"Apple. With a little touch of blahsd." He mumbled the last word.

"A touch of what, mate? Blashd isn't a side item I have ever heard of."

"Blooahd."

"Blood?" I asked.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT LIKE THAT! I WILL BE SICK!" I laughed. "This is not funny."

"No, you just said 'I will be sick'. Not 'Sirius will be sick'. It actually sounded quite weird. But what's up with you reading the Prophet and making breakfast. Not like you at all." I took a sip at the water bottle I took out of the fridge.

"Sirius makes mistakes at times. And nevermind me being mature. Get dressed. We're going to go say hello to a lovely flower."

**:-:**

**Lily's POV**

"Lily! You're late!" My boss, Bill, yelled at me. I shoved all of my bags onto my desk, and turned to face him.

"Yes, I know. I'm extremely sorry! Everything has just been...hard. Please forgive me."

"Second time this week! How do you expect us to get good reviews if we have blank spots all over the place?!" Wait, what? Does he even think before he talks?

"I'm so sorry, but please-"

"Bill! How have you been?" What is Sirius doing here? "Haven't seen you much. And what did Lily do this time?"

"Sirius? Mate, it's been too long! And James!" He's here too? Wait. What is going on? "Well, she was late, again."

"Lily? Late? No." Sirius looked over at me, and winked. That was the second time. I don't understand!

"Yes. I was going to let her off with a warning, but I don't think she understands-" This time James interuppted him.

"Lily. Don't be late again. Next time, a dock from your space to write. Understand?"

"Yes."

"See, Bill? She comprehends anything you throw at her. Now, would you mind if we took her out to lunch?" What the hell?

"Sirius, what? I need to work!"

"She really does." Bill looked over at me, and then back at Sirius, "But for her punishment today, she won't have any room to write. Take her out. I couldn't care less." With that, he left me alone to face the two people I didn't have any patience for.

"What the freaking hell?" I placed my hand on my hip, and glared. "Do you not understand that this is my job? Not your's, or James'?! I worked so hard to get here, and I do not need YOU to come in here and RUIN it!"

"Lily, we're doing this for your own good. Bill will kill every brain cell you have left."

"That I have left?! SIRIUS BLACK! GET OUT!" I pointed to the entryway to my cubical, and watched as he left. I heard him wolf whistling to the secretary. I sighed, and fell into my chair, closing my eyes.

"I hate my life." I mumbled.

"So, you're writing 'Fun Facts for Kiddos'?" He picked something up off my desk.

"Yes. And if you ever get offered the job, decline immeditatly." I heard him laugh.

"Most people would."

Then, there was this weird silence, that only people who suffered from this daily could fix. James was one of those people.

**:-:**

**Okay, that was that. Hope you all liked it. If not, or if so, please leave some good critism for me to work off of. Thanks!**


End file.
